Gesture recognition can be seen as a way for computers to begin to understand human body language, thus building a richer bridge between machines and humans than other human computer interfaces which may be limited to input by a keyboard or mouse. Gesture recognition enables a user to communicate with the computer and interact naturally without the keyboard or mouse.